For example, in the related art, an LED package with a plurality of LED chips (a so-called multi-chip package) has been disclosed. In the disclosed LED package, the plurality of LED chips is mounted on metal leads. In addition, the LED package includes a resin molded body that accommodates these LED chips and holds the metal leads. The plurality of LED chips emits red light, blue light and green light. Various colors of light are emitted from the LED package having such a plurality of LED chips by adjusting an applied voltage.
Further miniaturization of an LED package is required due to a request for further downsizing of electronic equipment in recent years. However, in the LED package disclosed in the related art, the plurality of LED chips and wires (gold wires) connected to the LED chips are arranged in two directions. In order to miniaturize the LED package in such arrangement, the LED chips have to be miniaturized, so that there is a concern that output (luminance) of the LED package may decrease.